Unforgiving Love
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: Sarah's little cousin, Mae, moves in when her father abused her. With such a sweet girl, a seemingly loving boyfriend, and a myriad of promises; what could possibly go wrong? Etharah EthanxSarah Bennica BennyxErica Rory's ninja My Babysitter's a Vampire
1. Sleep Over

**Me:** Hey peoplez. So guess what?

**Drew: ** You finally found yourself a new obsession and you're going to leave us alone?

**Me:** Just because I LIKE something DOESN'T MEAN it's an OBESSION. What are you even doing here? This isn't even a pokemon story, let alone your story.

**Drew: **Then what is it?

**Me:** My Babysitter's a Vampire! Heehee

**May: **I thought you don't like vampires?

**Me:** I don't. But I LOVE THIS ONE!

**Sarah:** Hey what did I miss?

**Me:** Umm lets see, My name changed from Mayrulez621 to MaeMusicMelody... Random pokemon characters out of nowhere. So nothing much. Now on with the story!

**Sarah:** Marcelle doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.

**Me: **I own my characters and the story line so DON'T STEAL! OH and for a better version of the story, check it out on my Deviantart account .com/#/d41iray

* * *

><p>Sarah shut her locker while laughing at her best friend. "No, you can't eat her Erica."<p>

"Aw, come on Sarah!" the blonde pouted, holding her books to her chest. Seeing that the brunette was not going to give in, she placed her books in her bag and sighed. "Hey, you're a full vampire now! Why don't you do it? You can't just keep drinking that blood substitute the dweeb's grandma makes. At some point, you're going to have to drink _some_ human blood. I mean you already have!"

"That was to save Ethan, okay?" Sarah rolled her chocolate brown eyes, "And that means I should drink my little cousin's blood and turn her into a fledgling or worse, kill her? Ah, no thanks!"

"Hey, think of the bright side. You wouldn't have to watch her all the time. More time for us to have a little fun!" Erica blue eyes had a glint of evil in them and stuck her fangs out, while drawing her best friend closer. Sarah pushed her arm off her and Erica laughed, "You know I'm just messing with you. See you after class!"

Erica flipped her hair and walked away dramatically. Sarah giggled a bit. The nerdy little second grader sure has changed since the two of them met. Before walking off, Sarah quickly opened her locker and smiled, then shut it before anyone could see what was inside.

Just on cue,_ her_ nerd and his nerd herd came, talking about Star Wars or Star Trek or whatever. Sarah always got confused with their nerd talk. "Hey, Sarah!" Ethan smiled.

"Hey dude, see you in class. If I'm late again I'll be stuck in detention all week!" Benny said and continued walking to class.

Ethan shook his head at his friend before turning his attention Sarah, "So, you wanted to talk to me about Friday?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I bring someone with me when I come to baby-sit?"

Ethan suppressed a frown. He was hoping that she was going to ask him something else, "Um, sure. I'm pretty sure that my parents won't mind. Who is it?"

"My little cousin," Sarah smiled a cute smile that made Ethan blush a bit. "You'll love her! She's sweet, a little shy at first, but really fun when she starts to warm up to you."

"Oh, ok," Ethan smiled back. Then the bell rang, informing everyone that it's time for next period. "See you after class."

" 'Kay! Bye," Sarah walked away. Ethan sighed looking at his beautiful babysitter. Slowly, he walked in the other direction to his next class, but of course, not without looking back to look again once more.

* * *

><p>Two girls were walking on the sidewalk. It was only 3:30 p.m., not long after school. Sarah ran home, lightning speed seeming as she had vampire powers, and picked up her stuff along with her cousin. Of course, now they were walking. Sarah wanted to keep her little cousin, who she considered a little sister since they were both only children, <em>away<em> from danger. She would keep her safe, even if it meant having to keep a secret from her; something that they promised neither would do.

The smaller girl was giggling constantly; many people have not seen this side of her before. Usually, the girl was very timid and silent, but that was different with her "big sister." One thing was for sure, the same sweet, innocence gleamed in her eyes. Sarah promised herself that she would maintain it in that, not so little, little girl as long as she could. That was going to be tough for Sarah, now that she was a full vampire, but she put those thoughts aside for now and laughed along with her.

Suddenly, her cousin winced as pain ran through her leg and her left arm. She shook it off quickly but not quick enough. Sarah had noticed the girl stop a second and frowned.

"I'm fine," she faked a smile. Any regular person would have believed it; the girl was an amazing actress, but Sarah saw right through it.

The little girl sighed; she knew that Sarah was not convinced. She knew that Sarah knew what she had gone through, even though she tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. "Look! We're here," she tried to lighten the mood.

*Ding Dong!

"Hey, remind me again why you have to babysit this guy? I mean seriously, he is in high school already!"

"It's mostly because of his little sister," she replied. "but there's also—"

The door opened. Standing there was Ethan's parents. The Mrs. was wearing a lilac dress that hung below her knees while Mr. Morgan wore a black tux with a purple tie. "Ethan!" he called. "Sarah and her cousin are here!"

Ethan appeared at the door just in time to hear his mother's directions, of which he rolled his eyes to. "Make sure that Jane is in bed by 9 o'clock. Oh, and make sure Ethan not on the computer after 11. If anything, that boy spends WAY too much time online."

"Yes, Mrs. Morgan. No need to worry," Sarah replied courteously.

"Well, okay. Thanks for staying for the weekend. We really appreciate it!"

"Oh it's no problem at all. I love being here. You just go and enjoy yourselves at the wedding!"

"Thanks. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Ethan's parents backed out of the driveway and drove away.

"Hey Sarah," Ethan greeted the vampire, trying to hide the fact that he was more than happy she was sleeping over. He tried to hide his blush when he saw what she was wearing. Well honestly, she wasn't wearing anything that special. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with a black buttoned vest over it and her usual blue jeans. Blue ribbons held her brown hair into low pig tails. Nothing special, but nonetheless, Ethan found it cute.

"Hi," she smiled back. "So, this is the cousin I was talking about."

He looked next to Sarah. The girl had black hair and dark brown eyes. She was about 5 "3, two inches smaller than her older cousin. In comparison, she was short, seeming as Ethan stood about 5 "9. She wore glasses and an aquamarine t-shirt with a long white vest that just hung there. Her hair was kept down besides a clip with a small white bow on it to keep her bangs off her face.

"Hi, my names Ethan," he held out his hand.

The girl timidly took his hand and smiled. "My names Marcelle, but just call me Mae," her innocent smile disappeared for a second and turned devious. Sarah had a face that said _what are you up to?_ when Mae looked at her and giggled, "And, I know. Ate Sarah _always_ talks about you!"

Sarah messed up her hair as Ethan let what Mae said just sink in. For smart guy, he was very slow. "Ate? What does that mean. Waaait—" Ethan's face flushed with embarrassment. "S-she talks about me."

Trying to hide her own blush Sarah began, "Uhh—"

Shaking her head at the two older teens, Mae giggled some more. She decided that she had her fun and quickly changed the topic, "Ate is pronounced "A", with a short a sound, and "te" with a t and a short e sound with the short t sound. Ate! It means older sister or older cousin that's a girl."

She slowly walked into the living room with the older teens following her. Surprisingly, they found Jane asleep on the couch even though it was only 4'o clock. Ethan picked her up and gingerly took her upstairs. Then, he sat himself down on a chair facing the couch where the two girls were sitting and continued the conversation.

"So what language it that supposed to be?" he asked, still curious about why Mae called Sarah _Ate_.

Mae's normal innocent smile took over her face again. She looked around nervously around the room, still a bit shy with Ethan. Sarah answered, "It's Tagalog, the main language in the Philippines. Mae it half Filipino—"

"Filipina," Mae corrected before letting Sarah continue.

"— on her dad's side of the family." Knowing Ethan's next question, she answered it before her could ask. "Her mom and my mom are sisters. So, no, I am not Filipino. But, I do understand and speak it a little."

"Oh, cool," Ethan smile truly interested. He was happy to get to know some of Sarah's family members for once. "How old are you, Mae?"

"I'm going to be thirteen in June."

"Oh! So, that must mean you're going to be in eighth grade next year?"

"Nope!" she giggled, "High school."

Ethan looked confused. He's fourteen and he's a freshman. "How so?"

"She skipped a grade," Sarah stated and messed up Mae's hair, "You little smarty!"

"Hey!" Mae laughed and tried to get Sarah's hand off of her head. "Quit it."

"Make me," Sarah laughed.

"Ok!" Before Sarah could do anything about it, Mae was tickling her on her only weak spot, her sides.

"AHAHAHAHA—oh no –haha—you don't!"

Ethan laughed at the two girls having a tickle fight right in front of him. A sudden thought came into his mind that made him blush. Luckily, the girls were too busy to notice. Finally, the girls had enough and settled down.

"I'm going to get some popcorn," Sarah said and walked out of the room.

"So what high school you going to?" Ethan asked wanting to continue earlier's conversation.

"Well, Whitechaple High of course, with you guys."

"Wait— but how? Don't you have to go home?" Sarah walked in as Ethan said this. She stood still, eyes wide open.

All the joy in the young girl disappeared in a split second. Mae looked down, with her hair covering her face. She growled, biting back the tears that threatened to come out. In a hoarse voice, she choked out, "I'm never going back there."

Sarah dropped the popcorn and hit Ethan's head. "Ethan!" she yelled at him. "You just _had _to bring that up didn't you?" She pulled the girl into a hug.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't know…" he looked sadly at the girl. He really didn't know. He didn't mean to hurt her.

She knew that he didn't know; he knew almost nothing about her family. She sighed and began the story that would explain everything to the boy. "Mae is an only child. Her mom is my mom's sister, and her dad is Filipino. She was always lonely, but she didn't mind that much. I was always there for her, like an older sister, to look after her and her parents were very loving."

She stopped for a second to reach for a tissue. She took off the girl's glasses and wiped the weeping girls tears then continued, "Then everything went wrong. Tito, which means uncle, lost his job and Auntie died of cancer. Her father didn't know what to do anymore, so he started drinking. Mae practically raised herself for a year. She cooked, she cleaned, she paid the bills, she got moved up a grade and a scholarship for high school; she did everything she could to help her dad. Still, that wasn't enough."

Sarah looked at down at the girl whose whimpers started to die down, then back at Ethan again. "He became very abusive." She picked up Mae's left arm and showed him bruises he didn't notice earlier. Mae hissed at the pain as Sarah slowly put her arm down again. "She didn't tell on her dad because she knew that it was the drugs and alcohol taking. She only told me. It wasn't that bad at first; sometimes he would slap her or punch her, but never anything that bad. You know how I was not at school last week?"

Ethan nodded.

"Well, her dad went too far that time. I was with her at the hospital. Her dad had literally beaten her to death. Her left arm was bruised badly, as you can still see; she had horrible scratches and bruises on her legs which seem to have healed; blood all over her lips and nose; if the neighbors didn't call the police…"

Sarah started to cry. Even Ethan had tears in his eyes. He looked at the innocent little girl; she had been so kind to him the past three hours they have met. Anger rose up in him as he thought how could anyone do something to such a sweet girl? She didn't deserve any of this, and neither did Sarah.

Mae sat up and wiped the tears off her face. Taking Sarah's hands, she moved them so that she could see her eyes. She gave her cousin a quick peck on the cheek and hugged her again. "It's okay Ate. I'm okay now, see?"

Sarah tried to wipe away her own tears and smiled, "You know that I'll always be here for you right? Just like an older sister."

Mae giggled, trying to lighten up the mood, "Well technically, you _are_ my older sister. The adoption forms are all filled out."

"Yes," she smiled and pulled the younger girl to another hug. "That is very true. Now, why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your face?"

"Okay," Mae said.

Ethan watched as the girl walked off, then turned back to Sarah. "She's a really strong girl."

"Yeah," she said. "A lot stronger than what she seems, I guess, but, not really. She's like a little sister to me and I can't stand to see her hurt. She's too innocent for that."

"I can see why you love her so much."

She still had tears in her eyes. It hurt him to see her cry. He though it would be better for her to get the rest of the story out of her mind. Talking in a soft voice, he said, "So, what happened after?"

Sarah wiped her tears again, but it was useless. "The paramedics found her beaten up on the floor. Her father was unconscious as well. They don't know what from, and they can't find any evidence to why."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked confused. Mae's dad was hurt too? She couldn't possible have done that.

"He had marks all over him; it was as if a bear stepped all over him. There were also bite marks and blood all over, but not enough to permanently damage him," Sarah also looked confused. "It doesn't make any sense though! Mae didn't have the same makings. Her injuries were obviously from her father. The marks were human fits. But there was clear evidence there was some type of wild animal inside that. There were paw prints in blood. _It doesn't make sense!_ If there was a wild beast, why would it only attack Mae's dad and not Mae?"

"Did she say that a monster of some sort attacked her?"

"No, only her dad did."

"Hmmm… Very interesting. Seems like a case we have to figure out." He laughed lightly.

"What are you talking about? This can't possible have anything to do with the supernatural!"

Ethan leaned in forward a little with a goofy smile, "Well, that's what you said last time and what happened? You saved me from becoming a werewolf for the rest of my life."

Sarah blushed slightly, "I told you, I didn't even know that it was you!"

Mae giggled from behind the entrance to the living room. They were so obvious! Deciding that she'd be dead if he was caught ease dropping, she walked into the room.

The two teens had embarrassed looks on their face. Mae thought that she mine as well apologize while they were still sort of on the subject still. "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that, Ethan. That was really none of your concern."

The dark haired boy shook his head and smiled. He went to her and gave her a hug, "No," he released her so that he could see her face. "This is my concern. Just know that I'm here for you too, okay? Umm—"

He turned over and looked at Sarah. The blush returned to his face, but it quickly disappeared; but not quick enough for Mae not to see. She ignored it for the time being. He looked back at Mae and continued, "think of me as your older brother."

Mae giggled, fully understanding that Ethan was talking about, but thought nothing of it for now. "Okay! Now how about it, older brother? Go and fix us some more popcorn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Just as a side note, this takes place after season 1. OH and everything in the description is how I look like and would PROBABLY act.

**Ethan:** Wait, so you really come from an abusive family?

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY REAL PARENTS? **_**I LOVE THEM!**_

**Sarah:** Shhheesh Ethan! Can't you be a nicer about what you say? She said how she ACTs not her background. The background was just to make the story more interesting!

**Me:** Yeah shhhhesh! For a smart guy, you're really stupid. Anyways, it just lets me stay in the story. If I wasn't going to high school and I had to go back home, how is my character supposed to stay?

**Ethan: **Calm down! I was just asking.

**Sarah:** Heehee I FINALLY have some family on the show. Thank the Lord!

**Me:** Yup. That's the point


	2. Mae's Secret

"Ok," Ethan petted the younger girls head and walked into the kitchen.

Mae fixed her glasses and tried to comb black her hair with her hands, "What is up with you guys and my hair?" she asked, half annoyed and half amused.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and sunk herself deeper into the couch, trying to find a comfortable position, "I don't know! Your hair is just fun to play with."

Mae gave up her effort to fix it and turned on the TV. "My hair is straight."

"Exactly," the vampire smiled. She looked at the direction Ethan went wondering what was taking him so long. The movie was already starting!

After a few minutes, Mae noticed that her cousin had not said another word. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sarah with a blank look. She followed the direction of her eyes and giggled, "I know you like him, Ate."

Sarah shook her head slightly and snapped out of her little world. "No, I don't!" she objected, crossing her arms instead of messing up the girl's hair again; something Mae was thankful for.

Mae narrowed her eyes. "You're blushing!" she teased. "Don't think I'm so easily fooled, Ate. I know you too well."

"Mae, I'm two and a half years older than the guy." Sarah desperately searched for an excuse.

"So what? Selena Gomez is dating Justin Bieber ain't she? She's older than him by about that much and that doesn't stop her."

The pre-teen had a point. Age really did not matter once you get older. Then again, Sarah is not going to get any older; she's stuck as a seventeen-year-old for the rest of eternity. Well unless, they find a cure; but that seemed hopeless since she was a _full vampire_ now. Still, she can't like him! That would be weird. They are just friends and nothing more; at least, for now.

Ethan unsteadily walked in the dark room with a huge bowl of popcorn, soda and cups; his showing up ended the girl's conversation. He wobbled around, trying not to drop anything before sitting himself next to Sarah. He placed everything on the table, poured some soda into the blue cup, and handed it to Mae.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I don't drink soda."

"Don't drink soda, what?" Ethan laughed. That was a first. Who doesn't drink soda?

"Yeah, I never liked it, never will," she stuck out her tongue. "I don't like the bubbles. Plus, it's just not healthy!"

"Well, suite yourself," he handed the cup to Sarah.

"Thanks," she muttered. At some point during Mae and Ethan's extremely short conversation, she went back into own little world. She subconsciously took a sip and spit it out. "What is this?"

"Soda?" Ethan replied, whipping off the droplets of soda particles that landed on his arms. Mae was doing the same.

"Oh, yeah huh?" Sarah said dumbly and placed the cup on the coffee table; there was nothing else she could say anyway.

Mae grabbed a pillow and sat herself down on the floor. Seeing puzzled looks on the older teens' faces, she smiled, "I'm going to leave you guys to your _canoodling_."

The two blushed. Ethan stuttered out random words in embarrassment, "C-c-canoodling? That is the last thing I want to do with Sarah!"

Mae looked up intently at the boy. Sarah had the same questioning look on her face. Ethan realize what he said could be interpreted as a tad bit offensive and stuttered some more, "W-well not the _last_ thing. Uh-h…"

Sarah rolled her eyes and ignored it; she subconsciously sat closer to _her_ nerd. The girl sitting on the floor giggled quietly. Those two were just too cute together! Mae made a mental note to get those two to admit they liked each other.

* * *

><p>The movie ended, leaving the trio bored again. Noticing that no one was bursting through the doors, Sarah asked, "Where's Benny and Rory?"<p>

Ethan thought for a second trying to remember where they were. Then it came to him, "Benny is spell bound to his house. He got in trouble with grandma; something about messing with the forces of nature again. Rory? I think he said something about a secret mission Erica sent him off to do."

"Rory is so gullible," Sarah laughed, shaking her head. "When will her ever learn?"

"What about Erica?"

Sarah sighed, "Same old, same old. If anything, she's probably eating one of her boyfriends right now."

Mae looked at them confused, "Spell bound? Forces of nature? _Eating one of her boyfriends?_ What?"

Ethan and Sarah looked at the forgotten child. Realizing they made a mistake, they tried to think of something to tell the girl.

"They are just, uh, metaphors?" Sarah forced a laugh. Her lie sounded more like a question than a statement. She hoped that Mae would just take it.

"Yeah," Ethan continued. "What I meant was that Benny was grounded for trying to…" he tried to think of an excuse, "make life?"

Sarah hit his arm. Ethan continued realizing that the excuse was not sufficient, "in the microwave. He almost blew up the house…"

Mae nodded, still a bit suspicious. "What about 'eating one of her boyfriends'?"

Sarah looked around hoping that God would give her something to say. "She's," she started, then came up with something logical. "She's kissing him. That's it, just kissing."

"Mmmkay," Mae made a small smile. Those answers were good enough for her, but still. She knew there was something up by the faces the two teens were making.

The said teens sighed in relief, but were surprised when Mae pulled the two of them up effortlessly. They didn't know she possessed such strength. Mae, not taking notice said, "So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know," Ethan replied. "Want to order pizza?"

They all walked into the kitchen. "Na, that's boring! Why don't I cook something?" Mae opened the fridge and crouched down. Sarah and Ethan were astounded to see the girl literally sniffing around. "Hmm, I could use this, and this. Oh, and this!"

Random vegetables and other foods were being tossed up into the air and surprisingly landed on the table. The two teens turned to each other to see the same looks on each other's faces. They shrugged it off and decided that nothing out of the ordinary.

Grabbing a pot, Mae filled it with water and let it boil. On the other side of the stove, chopped onions were left to caramelize in olive oil.

"She can cook?" Ethan asked in amazement. He couldn't cook and he's older than her.

"Yeah, remember she had to cook because her dad didn't, but I didn't know that she cooks like a pro. Wow!" Sarah had to admit. She was impressed, but that was nothing new. The young lady she knew since the girl was born always had something new going on.

Mae was all over the kitchen, chopping this, boiling that; it was like watching a cooking show. Yet, the weird thing was Mae was sniffing everything. Sarah and Ethan sniffed the air to see what it was, but nothing. It smelled really good. Apparently good was not enough. Again, Mae sniffed and she made a face, "Something is missing."

Ethan leaned over to whisper in Sarah's ear, "She can tell all that by smelling it?"

The caramel skinned girl looked puzzled, "I'm not sure. I've never seen a cook do that, at least not like that. I mean, just look at her now!"

Mae's head was inside one of the cupboards. It was evident that she was literally sniffing around. "Ah!" she exclaimed when she took out her head. She was holding a little salt-shaker like thing filled with a spice that neither Ethan nor Sarah could identify. Mae gave it one more sniff to make sure that it was what she was looking for. She nodded her head and sprinkles some on top of her dish.

"What's that?" Ethan's little sister was walking towards them.

"It's dinner, Jane," Ethan smile. "Oh and this is Mae, Sarah's cousin."

"Hi," Jane said to the older girl.

"How goes it?" Mae smiled back. She grabbed four dishes and stuffed them with food. Of course, presentation was everything. She placed one piece of garlic bread on top of the pasta, then a piece of parsley on top of that. It looked beautiful.

"Wow!" They all said.

The girl giggled, "Dig in!"

Each of them took a bite. Mae looked satisfied with her creation while Sarah, Ethan, and Jane's eyes opened wide.

"This is—," Sarah started before taking another bite.

"Amazing!" Jane stabbed the noodles, if that was even possible, and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Even better than Sarah's cooking," Ethan teased, only to receive a punch on his back. Caught off guard, he gagged on his food and glared at the vampire.

"Hey!" she laughed and turned towards Mae, "It is really good Mae. How come you don't cook that often for me?"

"Eh," Mae replied through a mouthful of food.

After everyone was done eating, Ethan washed the dishes. "Isn't this supposed to be your job?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Shut up. I had to put Jane to sleep." She redirected her attention to Mae who was sitting on a stool. "Come on kiddo, time for you to get ready for bed too."

"Aww, but its only 10 o'clock!" Mae protested as she picked herself up.

Sarah laughed. The girl may be getting older, she may be getting taller, but she still is the same innocent, childish little kid. "You know that we will end up staying up until 5 in the morning just talking."

"Very true," Mae got off her seat, defeated. She walked up the stairs with Ethan and Sarah following behind her.

"Nighty night," Mae said before running off into the guest bedroom, dragging Sarah with her.

"Goodnight you two," Ethan turned the other direction to go to his room. There was something fishy about what happened to Mae's dad, and the same could go for the way Mae was acting. Maybe Benny could help him figure out what.

* * *

><p>All clean and ready for sleep, Mae jumped onto the bed. She crawled around in a circle before laying herself down, all comfy.<p>

"Ooo-kay?" Sarah said, confused with the girls weird habits. She climbed into bed with her.

"Hmm?" Mae asked.

"It's nothing."

Mae nodded, "So, what 'cha want to do?"

"I don't know. You?"

"Let's make a video for YouTube, liked we used to!" Mae smiled grabbing a camera out of her green bag.

Sarah laughed nervously. She hoped that Mae wouldn't notice, "Um— let's not. I don't feel like it."

Mae tilted her head, "Well okay." She thought for a second. "What about playing with some make-up? You told me last time that you'd show me how to put it."

Sarah thought for a second, and then shook her head. If they did that, mirrors will be involved, and nothing good could come out of that. Mae _can't_ know that she's a vampire, _period_, "Not today, Mae."

The girl frowned, "Is there something wrong, Ate? You're acting kind of weird"

"I'm not the only one," she muttered, thinking about Mae's previous actions. It was almost like she was a—

* * *

><p>"Werewolf," Benny said.<p>

Ethan shook his head, looking at the computer. "Not possible!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, let's see. First of all she's so sweet."

"So that should mean that she's not a werewolf? Not all werewolves are vicious." Benny emphasized vicious by opening his mouth, trying to show his "fangs" and making claw gestures with his hands.

Ethan gave his best friend and un-amused look. He thought for a second, then said, "If she was a werewolf, how come Sarah and her get along so well?"

"Well there are cousins, right?" Benny stated matter-of-factly, "and, they are _girls_."

"Ok, but what about her dad?" he asked remembering that her dad was part of the issue. "How come he got hurt by something, but whatever it was didn't hurt her."

"I don't know!" Benny shook his head, "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Thanks, you're a lot of help. It just doesn't add up."

"Dude, she sniffs everything, she crawls around liked a dog, she has super power strength. Face it, Mae's a werewolf. I mean think about it. You said that she was in the hospital last week with really bad injuries right?"

Ethan nodded.

"Well, if she isn't something supernatural, how else could she have healed so fast? Injuries like that don't take a week to heal."

"Well technically, she's not _fully_ healed. She's still a bit unsteady with how she walks. Still looks like she's in a lot of pain," his eyes were looking off into space. He will never understand how anyone could hurt a girl as sweet as her. Worse, he hates seeing Sarah so upset about it.

"Why are you even so concerned for this girl?" Benny teased. "I mean, you just met her like five hours ago."

Ethan ignored the remark. Sure, Mae was cute and closer to his age than Sarah, but she is just too innocent. Besides, Mae is his "little sister" in their world and that's all they will be. Benny wasn't there for that anyway. "She's Sarah's little cousin, Benny! And if anything, she's like Sarah's little sister; so it's my duty to be concerned."

"Ok, but you have to face it," Benny rolled his eyes; "she is a werewolf."

Ethan glared at him, "Look, I can't believe it. How in the world could she have turned into one? She didn't live in Whitechapel until now. "

"Well ask her yourself then!" Benny threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"I can't, I promised Sarah that I wouldn't tell her about the supernatural." Ethan sighed, running his hands through his dark hair. Why do things have to be so complicated after their first battle with Jesse? "She wants to keep _away_ from danger."

"If she's a werewolf, she _is_ in danger! Do you know what could happen to her if she got herself mixed up with something? If you really care for her and you want to keep you promise to Sarah to keep this girl safe," he sighed, "you must tell Sarah that she's a werewolf."

"She is _not _a werewolf."

"Dude, if you really don't want to believe me, just use your seeing powers on her tomorrow. You'll see that I'm right." Benny pointed his finger at him, pretending to poke Ethan on the chest. (Weird how people always do that… when obviously, you can't poke them through the screen.)

"Sure you are, Benny," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Ouch! Your sarcasm hurts me!" Benny laughed at his fail to act hurt. He turned around to hear foot steps behind him. "Sorry, but I have to go, Grandma alert!"

The screen went black. Ethan sighed and turned off his computer. He changed into a clean black shirt and jumped into bed. It doesn't make sense. Mae wasn't from around here so how could something have turned her into a werewolf. Besides, it's not like she's not aggressive or anything. Then again, all the weird things that she has been doing…

"It doesn't make sense," he whispered before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Mae turned to Sarah; she was asleep. She sat still for another few minutes before moving to open the window. A light breeze blew in. Mae took a deep breath and sighed. Summer was coming; she could smell it in the air, literally.<p>

She reached up to close the window again, but flinched as pain ran through her arm. She grabbed it and tried to put pressure on it, hoping that it would go away; but it was useless. Tears started to form in her eyes again.

She looked up and saw the moon shining in the clear night sky. It was a shaped like a crescent. When she always love the moon, and she still does; but now, it also brought her pain. She wanted the full moon to never come, but it was inevitable. It would come, and of course on her birthday. She didn't want it to happen again; memories filled her mind. Sure she was trying to protect herself, but the when the full moon came out, it took over her body and she lost control. No, it can't happen. Not here; she didn't want to hurt anyone again, especially Sarah. She was the only who hasn't left her in her life.

_Ate Sarah is the only one I have left now._ Mae thought.

Sarah heard the Mae sniffling and stood up a bit. "Hmmm? What's wrong, Mae?" she yawned; the sleepiness could be heard in her voice.

Mae was taken back in surprise. She quickly wiped her face, "It's nothing."

"It's nothing," she repeated, her voice fading in the breeze.

Sarah pulled her down and held her close. "You know you can tell me anything right? That's what I'm here for."

Mae remained silent. Everything was moving too fast; the world was moving too fast. She felt like she couldn't keep up. Everything's changing and she could not comprehend it.

She shook her head, not wanting to bother her cousin. She took a small breath and replied in a soft voice, "I know. Thank you, Ate."

* * *

><p><em>So this is just filler-in chapter. Just some more details about me here. Well my Character me I mean. Still very sad, but it is supposed to be a sadhappy story! :P So yeah hope you like it. Again, I upload more on my deviantartart account .com/. Thanks again for reviews. Please, If you haven't REVIEW. They let me know what you guys like and what you wanna see in the next chapters. So please please please, REVIEW! Thanks :3_


	3. Foreshadowed

_Yay another chapter! Stories coming along, lots of foreshadowing in this chapter, but I'm still not happy with it. I feel like it could be a lot better. I'll fix it in the future maybe... Leave me a review, yes? Any tips and helpful suggestions would be much appreciated!_

_Oh and Remember that I do upload more often on deviantart I will remind you of this every chapter. Be sure to leave a comment for me there too! I love getting feedback._

* * *

><p>The next day, Sarah was the first to wake up. Yawning, she slipped out of the warm brown and white covers slowly, trying not to awake the sleepless girl.<p>

Mae had woken up numerous times, crying because of her reoccurring nightmares. Although Sarah had constantly told her that her dad wouldn't get her, Mae was unmitigated. She told her that it wasn't her father that she was not the only thing that she is worried about; she's worries about losing Sarah like she lost everyone else in her life. Every time that she awoke, Sarah would hug her tighter, if that was even possible, and tell her that everything would be okay. She will always love her and she will never leave her.

_I promise, _she whispered.

Mae just nodded with a blank look, unable to believe what she said. If only she could hear Sarah say that after she finds out what a monster she is.

Sarah went to the bathroom and fixed her messed up, brown hair. When she finished cleaning up, she made her way to the kitchen. Finding some pancake mix in the pantry, she decided to make some pancakes and eggs for breakfast. She got out a bowl and pan, and started.

* * *

><p>The smell of food made a sleeping boy's stomach grumble. He rolled around his bed; he was having a dream about chasing food around a meadow. Suddenly, Ethan woke up. His stomach was screaming "FOOD!" Getting up from bed, he didn't comb his hair, nor did he change his shirt. He just wanted to lie in bed all day, but his hungry stomach wouldn't let him. Yawning, he made his way, drowsily down the stairs.<p>

He walked in the kitchen and blushed. He completely forgot that Sarah was staying for the weekend! The young future- seer panicked and tried to walk out unnoticed, but it was too late.

"Good morning, Ethan," Sarah laughed, noticing the noticing the boy's distress.

"Morning," Ethan blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. He leaned against the table and watched Sarah cook as he tried to regain his cool. If only he decided not to be lazy this Saturday morning and at least comb his hair! "What you cooking?"

"Eggs, pancakes, you want anything else?" Sarah flipped the pancake, almost missing as she tossed it into the air. She was still in her clothes from last night. She wore white pajamas with red and pink hearts all over, and a red tank top. Of course a vampire _would_ wear a lot of red. But, Sarah just felt like wearing red.

Ethan had a dazed look on his face, "Can you wear that every time you come over?"

"You little pervert!" Sarah rolled her eyes at the younger boy and threw a mini pancake at his face. She would have slapped his face, but she knew that he didn't know what he was saying. His stare showed enough evidence for that. Besides, he wouldn't say that if he was even half conscious about what he was saying.

"U-uh…" Ethan flushed bright red. He stuttered bit, but nothing that would be considered words came out. _How could he let that slip out of his mouth?_

_Now Sarah thinks I'm some kind of perve…_ He thought.

Sarah giggled a bit at the tomato faced boy. He looked so cute when he was nervous, "Never mind that Ethan. Do me a favor and wake up our little princesses?"

"Uh-huh…" Ethan nodded and walked upstairs. He was grateful that Sarah let him go with that one. Sarah had told him before he left that Mae didn't sleep well last night, so he woke up Jane first. She was really cranky; she tried to hide under her pillow and blankets and hissed when Ethan moved her curtains to let some sunlight in. Sometimes, he swears that a vampire bit her, the way she acted in the morning. Jane finally jumped out of bed when she was told that there were pancakes awaiting her in the kitchen.

Ethan sighed, one down, another to go.

He could hear weeping as he opened the guest room. As he stepped in, he found Mae curled up in a ball like a puppy would. Walking closer to her, he found her with tear stained cheeks and some damp her covering her face; but she was still sleeping. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

_Poor girl, _he thought. _She doesn't deserve this much pain. It's not fair._

He moved the girls black hair; tears were still streaming down her face. Taking a small breath, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit. "Mae. Mae, wake up. Wake—"

His eyes went blank as a vision took over.

_A full moon rose in the sky._

"_What do you want from me?" a familiar voice called out, but the face wasn't the same. It was…. Scary. _

"_Don't mess with me you mutt! No one, __**no one**__, gets to know my secret plans and gets away with it," hissed a deep voice of a boy. Ethan couldn't recognize this voice at all and the vision burred his face._

_The familiar voice barked fiercely, but as fierce as it sounded, fear could still be heard, "Please, leave us alone!" it pleaded._

"_Never!"_

Ethan snapped back into reality, "Werewolf!" he screamed as he fell back onto the carpeted floor.

Mae woke up instantly, and tried to dry her tears. "Huh?" she asked, confused.

"You're a werewolf! Benny was right," Ethan stammered a bit scared, backing up slightly from the bed.

Mae's eyes widened at his words. _He knows my secret…_"Ethan!" she cried, "Please don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. You know that! I'm still me…"

Ethan took a deep breath and calmed down. He walked to the girl, his slightly head down in remorse. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to— I was just so surprised," he put his hand on her shoulder. He really didn't mean to make her cry again. He knew that she would never hurt him. She wouldn't even let them kill the fly that was buzzing around the house last night during the movie.

"I didn't want this," Mae whispered. Then she put her head up and looked into Ethan's eyes; confusion evident on her face. "But, how did you know?"

Ethan's eyes softened to her look. Complete innocence in her question made Ethan realize how much had changed since he was little. Really, he couldn't even see the same innocence in Jane anymore. Living with him and practically Benny, it was no wonder Jane didn't keep all of her innocence. I mean seriously, she already blackmails them on a daily basis! His little sister is evil. He had to admit, Sarah did a really good job with this one. "I'm a seer," he explained. "When I touch something that is supernatural in anyway, I can see the future. Well sometimes the future, other times it's just the affect of the item or whatever."

"Oh," Mae nodded, wiping her tears. She hated crying, but recently, she couldn't help herself. This week, well, more like month actually, has been really hard to deal with. "Please Ethan, don't tell Ate Sarah!"

"But—" Ethan didn't know what to do. It wouldn't be right not to tell Sarah, "We have to. Do you know how worried she is about you?"

She shook her head, "I know, but she's the _only one_ I have left! If she found out, I don't know what she would do."

"Tell me about it," Ethan muttered. Good thing that Mae didn't know what Sarah was a vampire. Things could get _really_ complicated if they knew each other's secrets. "But, you have to tell!"

"No, Ethan." She replied. "I'll tell her when the time's right."

Ethan sighed_. They really are related,_ he thought. _Both are too stubborn for their own good!_ "Fine, but whatever happens is not my fault."

"Thank you!" Mae smiled but then quickly disappeared. Her eyes turned gold and fangs grew out of her top teeth. She stuck out a claw at Ethan and said, "Oh and one more thing. I know you like Ate Sarah. You better not hurt her in anyway, got that?"

"Never," Ethan nodded, surprised with Mae's outburst.

Mae turned back to normal, "Good!" she smiled and wiped away a stray tear she missed earlier as she picked up her glasses. She looked good as new, "Now let's go! I'm staved."

Even though she was already near the door, she Ethan's stomach grumbled. Super hearing much? Mae giggled, "Looks like you are too!"

* * *

><p>"Took you guys long enough," Sarah mumbled, taking another bite out of her syrup drowned pancakes. Jane was also already halfway through her breakfast. "What did you guys do up there?" the caramel skinned girl raised an eyebrow at Ethan suspiciously.<p>

Mae held her laugh. Her Ate Sarah was so weird to think that Ethan would do anything; whatever that anything was! Mae was no mind reader. "Nothing, Ate. I just had another dream and Ethan was having a hard time waking me up." She pouted and faked a tear, "I'm sorry."

_Wow, that girl is a good actress,_ Ethan thought as he nodded in agreement. Then again, most of that was technically true.

Sarah handed them their plates, "Well, eat up! Your food is getting cold."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, everyone went to their rooms to change.<p>

"Ate! I'm old enough to choose my own clothes!" Mae whined as Sarah shoved a pink t-shirt in her hands. She pouted, "I don't even like pink."

"Well too bad," Sarah said didn't even look at the girl and continued fixing her red shirt. She combed her brown hair before walking over to Mae and fixing her hair.

Mae groaned and sat on the floor, defeated. She swears that Sarah is getting more and more controlling every day! "Fine, but I'm wearing my black jacket with the peace sign on it."

"Sure," Sarah smiled. She loves it when she wins. Finished putting Mae's hair in low pigtails with red and white ribbons, she got up and fixed her pants. Then she walked to the door, "Coming?"

Mae tugged at her pigtails. She never liked tying her hair. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Ugh, don't they have a mirror in this room?"

* * *

><p>The three were walking down the street towards Benny's house. Sarah just dropped Jane off at her friend's house. She's going to be staying the night there for some slumber party. At least there was one less person for Sarah to take care of.<p>

A boy with brown hair that stood up opened the door. He had a big grin on his face, "Ethan! Sarah! Thank God you're here. It's been a nightmare."

"Hi, Benny," the two tried not to laugh at the boy. His hair was all messed up and it looked like a pack of wild dogs attacked him. Wonder what Grandma did to him…

Mae looked at her older cousin, wondering whether or not she should trust the boy. Sarah nodded and nudged her forward.

"Hi, I'm Marcelle, but you can call me Mae," she smiled shyly, holding out a hand for him to shake.

Benny bent down and kissed her hand. He saw Mae's blush and he smirked, "Well, hello. My name's Benny, but you can just call me your boyfriend—"

Mae looked to her right to see her cousin fuming. Sarah hit him really hard on the head, "Are you really that desperate? I mean come on; hitting on a girl that's younger than you by about, what, two years?"

Benny rubbed his throbbing head, "Hey, that didn't stop you with my pal over there."

"J-just—" Sarah shook off her blush. She looked over and heard a bit of Mae's conversation with Ethan.

"W-what just happened?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. That's just how Benny is."

Sarah decided that her little girl and Ethan weren't paying attention to her and Benny. She eyes turned bright yellow and her fangs came out. "Stay away from my little cousin, _got that?_" she hissed.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

Benny let them all in. When they asked him where his Grandma was, he replied that she went out to some convention again and that she'll be back tomorrow. They went into his room.

Mae got all excited, "Cool!" she was jumping around here and there. Sarah and Ethan took a seat on Benny's bed, very much amused by the hyper almost thirteen-year-old.

"Oh my gooooodness!" Mae giggled with stars in her eyes. "_YOU HAVE POKEMON!"_

Sarah shook her head, laughing. "Now you've done it."

"What?" Ethan asked.

"She loves pokemon!"

Benny looked at the girl, "Really? Not many girls are into pokemon."

"Lies!" Mae took out her blue DS with a lugia key chain on it, "I love pokemon! I play the game with Ate Sarah all the time. She used to beat me a lot, but I got better since then."

"Mae!" Sarah blushed.

Ethan and Benny looked at her amused. "We never knew that you play pokemon."

"Oops," Mae laughed nervously, "sorry Ate."

"Agh," Sarah held her face down, refusing to look at the mocking boys.

"Uh," Mae looked concerned but it went away when she figured out how to get the boys off her back. "So, who's going to challenge me to a battle?"

"This is going to be easy," Benny grinned evilly, taking out his black DS light.

"I don't think so."

Ethan and Sarah watched as the two battled enthusiastically, listening only to bits and pieces of their game.

"Haha show time, Midnight!"

"What?" Benny was shocked, "How's you get a shiny umbreon?"

"The same way I have a shiny CHARZARD!" Mae roared as her second pokemon came out of its pokeball.

"Oh yeah? Well," Benny said, awestruck by strong pokemon, "they will never beat my garchomp and gallade!"

Ethan laughed at the two going at it. He hasn't seen Benny this enthusiastic in a while. He turned his attention to Sarah, only to see a sad smile on her face. "What's wrong?"

Sarah looked up to see concern written all over Ethan's face, "It's nothing much."

"Well this nothing seems to be really upsetting you."

Sarah looked over to the two playing away on their video games, "It's just, this whole vampire thing. I hate it so much!"

Ethan nodded, "I know."

"I'm— it's just," Sarah sighed, "you guys are all going to grow up and get married, have jobs, have kids; I'm stuck like this the rest of my life."

"Well, technically you are the un-dead," Ethan stopped when he saw Sarah's glare; wrong time to say that, "Sorry."

Sarah nodded, excepting the apology. "What's worse, I have to watch you guys go through life. You are move on with your life, forget me, and eventually, I have to watch all of you die right in front of me."

Ethan wiped away a stray tear. Good thing that Mae and Benny were too into their game to notice. "We'll never forget you. You know that Mae will always love you like a sister; she couldn't forget you if she tried. She loves you so much. Benny? Well he's Benny. I can't promise you anything, but I can promise that _I will never forget you_."

Somehow the two were even closer together. Both blushed, but only Sarah moved much to Ethan's dismay, "One more thing; stay away from me."

Ethan looked at her confused, "Hmm?"

"Sorry," she moved a little farther, "you just smell really good."

"Uh, thanks?" his face got even redder.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Sarah hissed. "Seriously, one false move, I might not be able to control my vampire instincts and I'm going to bite your head off."

Ethan laughed and with a sudden bravery, was able to say, "You can take a bite off me any day!"

Sarah slapped his cheek. She didn't think he noticed, but he leaned a little to forward a little bit too much for her comfort. He was practically hovering over her.

"Sarah and Ethan sitting in a tree!" Benny started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mae joined in and they started laughing.

Ethan backed off, bright red. He really didn't notice how close he got, nor did he notice his hand landing on hers as he sat up straight. His eyes went blank.

_Blood was splattered everywhere and a low howl could be heard. "Stay away from her!" a voice screeched in terror as a dark furry blob fell on the ground. _

"_Babe, she's just a stinky mutt," the mysterious voice from his previous vision spoke._

"_She's my baby! Don't you dare touch my baby cousin."_

_Growling, hissing, more screams, and yelling rang out. Something fell onto the ground, hard._

"Seriously, I think I'm in love!"

Ethan looked around. He was still in Benny's room with Benny, Sarah and Mae. Mae was looking back and forth between the older teens with a blush plastered clearly on her face.

"She's barely thirteen you little perve! Get over yourself," Sarah hissed at the boy. She looked like she was going to bite off his head, literally.

"Hey, you're older than Ethan and you don't see me complaining one bit," Benny persisted, but backed up as Sarah leaned in forward. Word of advice, don't mess with a vampire.

"I don't hit on Ethan. You on the other hand have to back off my cousin."

Mae looked at the two. She looked like she was going to say something, but decided better of it. No use wasting her breath on two stubborn teenagers. She looked over to Ethan and giggled, "Welcome back to earth, young Jedi master!"

"Oh, hi," Ethan still looked blankly. He was still trying to figure out what was his vision about. It was so blurry, and the voices. Some sounded so familiar. He was scared. What

"Is everything alright?" Mae asked. Her blush faded, and now curiosity took over her eyes. She tilted her head making her looked like a confused puppy.

Ethan shook his head, "I honestly don't know."

* * *

><p><em>Oh so from now on, chapters will have a longer gap between posting. Around 2 weeks to once a month probably. I love you guys, but transitioning to high school might be a little ruff for me, seeming as I'm such a shy person<em> (as you can kida tell from my "me" charaters). _I'm only good with talking through text, such as this, and with friends I'm comfortable with. Also, I know I'm going to have so much work to do because of honors classes. So please, be patient. I'm doing the best I can! I can promise that this will not be like my pokemon story where I completely don't do much about it. I LOVE MBAV TOO MUCH FOR THAT! :D_

_**Please Review! Luv yeah guys 333**_

_PS: Did anyone get that Bruno Mars pun? Heeheehee! I love the "Lazy Song". Its very amusing.**  
><strong>_


	4. Missing

_Hey! Sorry it's been about a month now. Again, school, and I barely get to use my computer. Plus, again, I post faster on deviantart. My user name is Maemusicmelody there too. Or you can just search my name or nickname (mae) and you will find it. I have lots of art there too. Puppies, Pokemon, werewolves, other animals, MY BABYSITTER's A VAMPIRE fanart! Heehee I drew pics of Mae, Sarah, Ethan, Rory, Benny, and Sarah, but they are all sketches and chibi sort of. _

_Heehee anyway, I have this chapter done now so please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sarah and Benny stopped fighting and looked over to the two.<p>

"What's wrong?" the dark beauty asked. She let go of Benny's collar, dropping him on the ground.

Mae looked over to Ethan then back at Sarah. Shrugging her shoulders, she went over to help Benny up, who was rubbing the red bump on his head. _I will never understand teenagers, _Mae thought,_ even if I'm going to be one soon._

Ethan sat still for a minute, not really looking at anyone, trying to decide whether or not he should tell them. Everyone sat quiet and intently awaiting his response. Another minute passed, then he shook his head and unconsciously smiled, "It nothing."

Sarah looked at him intently. She knew something was up. Ethan had that smile that she knew all too well. "Ethan?" she said slowly, trying to get him to tell them.

"It's nothing!" Ethan insisted. He decided that there was no reason to worry everyone. There was a chance that his vision was nothing; but then again, when were they ever wrong?

Sarah sighed, giving up. She looked outside to see sun setting. It was starting to get late, and she was starting to get hungry, vampire hungry; too hungry to care about what Ethan was hiding. Picking herself up off the bed, she walked towards Mae. "It's time to go home now," she said lending her a hand to get up as well.

Mae nodded and accepted her hand. She got up and followed Sarah out of Benny's room. Just before he walked out the room, the girl stopped at the door and looked over to Ethan who looked like he was still out of it, "You coming, Ethan?"

Ethan nodded and stood up, "Yeah."

Benny followed them downstairs to say goodbye. He opened the big door for them and smiled, "Thanks for visiting me guys."

"No prob, Benny," Sarah nodded, not bothering to look at him. She was staring at the majestic sunset and the rising moon. She wished that that was the only thing she could think about; the beauty of the world, but her hunger was getting to her. Good thing she had self-control, or else her friends would have been dinner by now.

"Yeah, see you later man," Ethan was the first to step out of the door. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned around to face the door; waiting for his girls.

"Night, Benny! Thanks for playing with me," Mae smiled and gave him a small hug. She gave hugs to everyone, so there was no reason that she couldn't hug Benny, right? Still, Sarah glared at him and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, just waiting for the inevitable.

On cue, Benny put his hand behind his back and took out a rose, "For you, my lady."

Mae, not understanding it was a romantic gesture, just looked amazed as she took the red flower. She sniffed it and her smile widened, "Thanks! How'd you know I roses are my favorite flower and where'd that come from? It was like," she paused for a moment and then said, "Magic!"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the boy. Then panic struck when she heard the word magic. "Magic? What magic? There's no such thing as magic, uh," she took Mae's hand and started to drag her down the steps. "Bye Benny!"

Benny waved to the retreating figures at his front porch. When they were out of sight, he went inside and closed the door.

Mae wandered around the dark hall uneasily; her hands held to the wall so that she could feel her way around the house. She just woke up from nightmare; but not like the others. This one was almost real, like something out of a movie. When she reached over for some comfort, she found that Sarah was missing. The girl panicked. As soon as she got out of bed, she fell over— her leg was aching again— then she limped out of the room.

Opening the door at the opposite end of the hall, a boy was found sound asleep on his bed. Being careful not to startle him by make any loud noises, Mae quietly made her way to the boy's bed.

"E-ethan?" the raven haired girl whispered in the darkness. "Ethan?" she repeated and shook the boy gently.

Ethan stirred. The boy half-opened his eyes to find a figure standing beside his bed. The darkness hid her face, but he could still recognize Mae's squeaky little voice. Reaching over to his nightstand, he turned on his lamp. He blinked a couple times, adjusting to the light, but his eyes filled with worry when he saw the girl's pinkish eyes and tear stained cheeks. Obviously, she had been crying, again.

"C-can I stay with you, Ethan? Please?" Mae's voice shook.

"Umm, Sure," Ethan said sleepily and scooted over to give her some room. He was used to this, sort of. Jane used to come into his room all the time when she was scared, but it has been quite some time since she last has. Wait, didn't Mae have Sarah with her? "What's wrong, Mae?"

"I had a nightmare," Mae whispered as she timidly climbed on the bed and sat next to him; her voice was muffled, "but this was not like the others."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. It was all really blurry."

"How come you're crying if nothing happened then?" Ethan asked bewildered with her response.

Mae didn't look at him. Instead, she looked blankly out of his window; the moon was starting to get bigger. "It's what I could hear, what I could smell, what I could feel…"

Ethan looked uneasily at the girl. What in the world going on? Could this be related to his visions he had earlier?

"I heard lots of growling and hissing; lots of screams. I smelled an unfamiliar scent, it was a boy. Most of all, I smelled blood… _everywhere_! And what I could feel was just too much to be just a dream. I felt like I was being punched, again, and again, and again. It was as if whoever that was just toying with me, and letting me feel the pain because he was holding back. He could have easily killed me in one swipe."

Ethan sat up and didn't say anything for a few minutes. Not one of them said another word. The two just sat there in complete silence, thinking. The only noises that could be heard were the chirping of crickets and the croaking of frogs coming from outside Ethan's window.

Finally, Ethan spoke, "I know."

Mae looked up from the speck on his bed he had been staring at; a bit of light was beginning to appear in her dulled eyes again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I had a vision today, two to be more exact. It seems to be similar to your dreams. There was a guy in mine too that I didn't know. He's after something, but I don't know what."

Ethan turned towards the small girl sitting next to him. "Something's going to happen, Mae, and we have to be prepared for it. We have to tell Sarah."

"We can't," Mae's voice began to quiver again.

"Mae, we have to!" Ethan insisted.

Tears began to form in Mae's chocolate brown eyes again. "We can't. Ate Sarah is gone!"

Ethan looked surprise, "Gone?"

Mae's voice was shaking as she bit her lip, trying to hold back tears, "Did she find out, Ethan? Did she leave, forever?"

Ethan was about to say something, but held it back. He couldn't tell her that Sarah was a vampire, and that she was probably outside trying to catch some kind of animal to such out its blood. First of all, he promised Sarah that he wouldn't tell Mae about the supernatural, even though, he thought, whatever bit Mae and turned her into a werewolf beat him to it. Secondly, he didn't want to freak the girl out. How would you like it if someone told you that your last family member was a vampire…? Then again that would go vice versa for Sarah. The only difference was that Mae was a werewolf, not vampire. That wouldn't work well for them; the werewolf vs. vampire ancestral thing.

Instead, he wrapped his arm around her and let her cry. He unconsciously hummed a little melody that used to calm Jane when she cried, "She would never leave you."

"How do you know? Everyone else has," she barked, unable to contain herself. Emotions were mixing around her head; confusion, sadness, pain. Why did she have to be stuck with all of this? And why now?

"Hey I'm not going to leave you. You are like Jane is to me; another little sister," Ethan chuckled a bit._ "_And Sarah? _Sarah is not going to leave you, __**ever**__!_ She loves you a lot, more than you can ever imagine, okay?"

"But— she's gone!" the girl exclaimed.

"Don't worry," he said, slowly, trying to by some time to make an excuse. "I know where she is."

Mae jumped and looked at the boy with wide eyes. "Where is she?"

"She said something about, um, going out with Erica, her best friend. She probably didn't tell you because you haven't been sleeping well lately, so she wanted you to go to sleep." Ethan reassured. The Erica part was a lie, but you never know. Knowing Erica, she was probably prowling around in the black night looking for a bite to eat too. The two besties are bound to meet up at some point.

"This late at night, though?" Mae asked, a bit disbelievingly.

"Yeah… Just go to sleep, okay Mae? You can stay with me if that will make you feel better." Ethan yawned and reached over to turn off the lamp.

Mae crawled in next to him, looking around, still uneasy. Ethan noticed this and laughed lightly, "Don't worry. Whoever that guy is, he's not going to get you. If he comes, I'll take him on."

Mae giggled. She gave Ethan a playful punch, sarcastically saying, "Yeah, that makes me feel _a lot_ better."

"_**ETHAN!"**_ Sarah shrieked in rage.

The two sleeping teens almost feel out of bed. The loud scream woke up the two instantly. As they turned their head towards the direction of the noise, Ethan's eyes widened with fear as he found the protective vampire advancing towards him like an angry bear. It was a surprise that Sarah hadn't really turned vampire on them, her eyes were still their normal color and her fangs were hidden; but then again, Mae was in the room.

"I find you with my baby cousin in _bed_ with _your_ arms wrapped around her—"

Ethan sat up quickly, wailing his arms in front of his body. His face turned a dark scarlet. "I-it's not what you think, Sarah—"

"Yeah! I thought you I could trust you with her, but _noooo_! Apparently you are just like those other sickos out there!" Sarah was about to punch Ethan when Mae quickly got up and defended him.

"E-ethan didn't do anything, Ate!" the girl looked at her older cousin sternly. She knew all too well what was going Sarah thought Ethan did. Mae's innocent minded, but not stupid. She was upset that Sarah would think of them so low, "How could you even think that he would anything to hurt me?"

"W-well, uh," Sarah was lost for words. Mae has never talked to her that way before. "Explain why his arms were around you, and why you are even in his bed!"

Mae sighed, "The arms part; that was probably unconscious? I mean, we _were_ asleep."

Sarah nodded for her to continue.

"I'm in his bed because I had another nightmare, and when I woke up, you weren't there!" Mae snapped, but her eyes immediately softened again. "I thought you left me."

Then she looked over to Ethan, "Sorry for snapping at you. I s-shouldn't have assumed that so fast. Thanks for taking care of her."

Ethan smiled at her. It was nearly impossible for him to be upset with her, "It's okay and your welcome."

Sarah sighed, and sat next to Mae, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay, Ate. But, why did you go out so late?" Mae asked, and then her voice turned into a whisper, remembering what late night outings let to for her. "It's not safe."

"Well," Sarah started thinking of an excuse. "I got a call from Benny saying that he needed help fixing his house before grandma came back… He made a huge mess in there and needed some girl power to clean in all up…" _Wow that was a really __**failed**__ lie, _Sarah thought.

"But, Ethan said you were out with…" Mae looked back and forth at the two teenagers, confused. "Your best friend; what was her name? Oh yeah, Erica."

"Uhhh," Sarah looked over to Ethan for some help. He only shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "Well, I met up with Erica at Benny's house? Then we went somewhere _after _that."

"Are you lying to me, Ate?" Mae asked not believing any of this. It's too, weird. Two completely different stories? Someone has to be lying here.

"Hehe," Sarah laughed nervously. "Of course not!"

"Are you sure? Your stories don't even—" Mae's tummy grumbled loud enough for all of them to hear. She sighed and looked at the two. "Whatever, can we eat? Please?"

"I already—"Sarah cut herself off. She is getting really impulsive now. She should really stop hanging out with the boys so much; they must be rubbing off on her. "Sure."

After breakfast Mae went upstairs and got all dressed while Ethan and Sarah were cleaning up. She came back down dressed nicely. The girl wore a white dress that had blue flowers all over it, and a ribbon tied just below her chest. Some of her hair was tied back the way Sarah tied her hair most of the time.

"What up with all the fancy?" Sarah asked, putting the last dish away.

"What?" Mae asked puzzled. "Don't you go to church anymore Ate?"

_Not since she turned into a vampire, she hasn't!_ Ethan thought she would be thinking the same thing. Vampire and church, really doesn't mix well.

"Not lately," Sarah said, a bit saddened. She always loved her faith in God, but she couldn't touch anything holy unless she wanted to shrivel up and die! It sucks being a vampire.

"Well then let's go now!" Mae smiled.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mae." Ethan said, trying to help Sarah out of this.

The younger girl pouted at him, "Why not?"

"Because…" Ethan started, trying to think of a good excuse. "We have a lot of things to do today, okay? Busy, busy, busy!"

"Well God wasn't too busy to make the world!" Mae argued. "Come on, Ethan, please? Can we go? It's the right thing to do."

Ethan turned to Sarah. It was not his decision whether they went or not. Literally, Sarah is the only one who drives. Either way, he didn't think it would be a good idea to make a vampire go the church…

Mae on the other hand didn't know what the problem was. Werewolves don't have a problem with holy stuff so she was good. "Please?"

"Oh fine!" Sarah said defeated. She will just have to figure out a way around everything holy, especially holy water and the Eucharist. Anyways, always did enjoy going to church. Maybe this will help her to be less stress about all the drama this year.

"Nice tie Ethan, but you know we aren't going to a comic convention right?" Sarah laughed at his star wars themed tie around his neck as Ethan sat in the seat next to her.

"This was the only clean tie I could find, okay? I don't use ties often so why do I have to clean them?" Ethan said as Sarah started the car.

"Boys…" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Why can't boys just keep clean for once?"

Ethan ignored the comment. Instead, he stared at Sarah while she wasn't looking. She wore a lovely purple dress, and her hair was tied up in a bun. Her makeup highlighted her face perfectly.

Sarah almost caught him staring, but she didn't say anything about it. The blush on his face was plastered there since he stepped in the car.

"Are you feeling a bit hot, Ethan?" she asked. "I could turn on the A/c if you want."

Mae sat in the back seat, watching their little scene pass. It was too cute! How could Sarah not get that he's in love with her? Mae was completely oblivious to love, yet even she could see it. She really must do something; it would be awesome if the two got married. Ethan would be her brother-in-law, and Jane would be like her little sister, sort of! Either way they would all be family, a _real_ family. Not a place where Mae would come home, terrified for the beating that was sure they come.

No, a real family, full of love, but Mae was getting ahead of herself. Sarah and Ethan were much too young to get married. Baby steps; she has to get them together first.

Without warning, Mae's eye turned golden as soon as Sarah put the windows down. She looked behind her to see a dark figure near Ethan's house as it disappeared in the distance. His smell infuriated the werewolf inside of Mae. The scent was of the person was the one who was responsible her for all things wrong with her life, and he was here? How did he find her?

Either way, it was a good thing they left when they did.

"You said they would be here!" an ominous looking figure hissed and knocked over his companion.

"S-sorry boss, but this _is_ the place. I f-followed that older girl here this morning," the smaller teenager stuttered, getting up from the floor. He carefully maneuvered himself around the glass mirror he broke when he was thrown back.

"Then where are they?" His master yelled, tearing one of the curtains and then knocking over on of Ethan's mom's vases. The boy jumped at the loud noise, expecting a beating from his boss.

Instead, the master placed his fists at his sides and took a deep breath. "I have another assignment for you."

"But this time," he took a step towards his henchman and growled, "_don't disappoint me_."

* * *

><p><em>Don't you just love it when Sarah is mad at Benny? <em>_Oh my goodness. I wonder who's looking for them... Good thing they listened to me :P. Don't forget to REVIEW and Fave. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. I do double, triple check these, but someones I just miss it._

_Love you guys! I'll post ASAP  
><em>


	5. Announcement?

Guys I'm not sure if I should update this anymore or not. Its been quite a LONG LONG LOOONG time since I updated this but I do have a lot of views on this soooo IDK it depends how many people are still interested?


End file.
